


The Old man and His Dirty Hoe

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Cheating, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, tense relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Wow you guys really think this of my dad?  Seriously?





	The Old man and His Dirty Hoe

Hades is gardening like any usual day when he hears the footsteps tromping off the path. He smiles, knowing fully well who it is; over time he recognizes all of his visitors feet which is not creepy or anything promise. 

It’s area, the one he has grown fond of over time because he also wants to have peace now. Hades keeps his head low over his gardening as the foots finally reach him and he greets “help me with this plant, Ares”. The man grunts and without question, grabs a bag of soil to pour over the plant hades was tenting too.   
Mit was a daisy, hades’s favorite because it reminded him of perseohone.   
For something so fragile it shouldn’t remind him of her but anyway he’s thanking Ares fr his help and they work together in side by side silence. 

Still, hades can tell something is wrong. He asks Ares “my child, are you okay?”

Ares shrugs and then says “it’s hector. I don’t know if I love him, I just went with it because the sex is so good you know? But he’s become so much like an old married couple kind of man it’s hard to remember who I fell in love with”   
Big sighs emit from the young man and Hades watched him anxiously. What a poor tortured soul. 

“You should probably tell him” hades encourages. “He’s a good man, and also immortal so he’ll be eternally butthurt but he’s also and old soul and he’ll just want you to be happy.” Ares nods at hases’s wisdom and looks up at the gardener. 

“Wise words, man. Perhaps you can help me with another” hades nods for him to go oh no he’s in love with him isn’t he. 

“Hades I am in love with you”

Hades smiles sadlee at him. “An old man like me? Ares, you have a future and time. I don’t have much of that left.” Ares turns to him and takes his dirt covered hand. 

“Hades, you are wise and always there for me. You knew me in the before time and your hands are rough and calussed from hades gardening and … well” Ares wiggles his eyebrows and tightens his grip. “ you’re not afraid to get dirty are you?” Ares leans in to hades face. 

Hades looks at Ares , eye wife and afraid but also longing. “Ares…” 

“Hades”? Ares lips meet Hades and they roll on the dirt 

“Ares you screwed up my flowers” 

“We’ll plant them later old man” Ares smiles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you guys really think this of my dad? Seriously?


End file.
